


炖肉三十题

by ginvash



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 旧文渣文笔慎入





	炖肉三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

1 年龄差  
Bond抓住了那只正准备顺走他钱包的手，掌中触到的皮肤微凉，腕骨细瘦。他转过身面对那个盗窃未遂的小偷，一张有些阴沉稚气未脱的脸，紧抿的嘴唇透着不甘，而那双异色的眸子，尤其是覆着白翳的那一只，吸引了Bond全部的注意力，以至于他放松了手上的力道让那孩子挣脱了。看着瞬间没入人群消失的男孩，Bond笑笑，决定让这段异国任务中的小插曲于记忆中多停留个几分钟。

2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕  
“Bond昨天回来了是吗？”Q瞄了一眼Le Chiffre的高领毛衣问。而后者冷着脸下意识拉衣领的动作让他几乎忍不住要大笑出来。

3 蒙眼  
Le Chiffre略带惋惜的把解下来的领带扔进了垃圾桶，转而瞪着Bond说：“下次能试着用你自己的领带吗？这条我很喜欢，而且血迹很难清理。”  
“我又不知道你的眼睛什么时候会流血。”Bond耸耸肩毫无悔意的捧起他的脸舔上了眼睑上残留的血迹。

4 捆绑  
“又要打我的蛋？”Bond笑着转了转手腕根本没有挣扎的意思。  
他面前的男人跪到他双腿间，对着半硬的阴茎吹了口气，“哼，更糟，我打算把他们咬下来。”

5 射在任意一方的任意部位  
Bond抽出自己，快速撸动几下，全数射在了Le Chiffre的后腰上。  
“你…难道就不觉得…我会想让你射进来？”男人剧烈的喘息着扑倒在床上，断断续续的说。  
“噢，夜还很长，”Bond躺到他身边把那些精液涂开，滑腻的手指在腰窝处画了几圈后就滑进了还没完全闭合的小洞里。Bond凑到Le Chiffre耳边舔了舔他的鬓角，“而且我有一整个礼拜的假期。”

6 不碰性器官就射  
“看来你的身体已经很习惯被我操射了，看，弄的我胸口上都是。”Bond抹了抹自己胸膛沾上的精液，举起手指展示着。  
“闭嘴。”Le Chiffre烦的扔了个枕头过去。

7 dirty talk  
“你这个淫荡的小娼妇，想要我狠狠操你吗？”Bond把男人按在落地窗上，揉弄着他的屁股，“瞧瞧你，你后面的小洞一定含过不少男人的老二吧，嗯？我猜嘴巴更多？你最喜欢谁的？他有把你操的合不上腿吗？”  
“Bond…”Le Chiffre的声音低沉，隐隐透着股警告的意味。  
“呃…这太过了你不喜欢？”  
“…算了，继续。”

8 水仙  
“告诉我锅里炖的不是Bond。”  
Le Chiffre看着出现在自家厨房里的哥哥Hannibal问道。

9 暴露/偷窥  
“你从Q那里知道我今天会提早回来，所以才留着那道门缝好让我看你手淫对吗？”Bond在第二天清晨一边操着Le Chiffre一边问。

10 第一次  
“别傻了，你以为我是第一次吗？”按住打算正打算抽出自己的特工，银行家嘲讽说。  
噢得了，你才别傻了，以为我看不出来你是第一次吗？特工一脸复杂的看着面色比平时更加惨白的男人，心里默念。他停顿了几秒，重新抽插起来，只不过动作比之前温柔很多。

11 多攻一受  
“Silva？Really？”Le Chiffre全身赤裸的躺在床上，看着被Bond让进门的男人歪了歪嘴角，“什么时候你们站到同一战线了？”

12 骑乘  
他们这么静止不动有多久了？一分钟？十分钟？半小时？ Le Chiffre觉得自己的意识已经不太清醒了，他含着男人阴茎的地方现在又胀又痒，他的腰软的使不上力，而那个James.天杀的.Bond似乎就是打定了主意不动，一脸戏谑的死躺在那儿。  
“见鬼的，动一动。”Le Chiffre在Bond肩上蹭掉悬在鼻尖上的汗珠，咬牙说道。  
Bond的手从男人的大腿一路滑到腰上，这让咬着他阴茎的地方又紧了紧，可他仍旧笑的一脸轻松惬意，“亲爱的，这可不是求人的样子，你得拿出点儿诚意来。”  
Le Chiffre磨了磨臼齿，他发誓这笔账日后要讨回来，也许割掉这人的蛋是个不错的办法。“操你的Bond，求你，求你动一动。”  
“没问题，如你所愿。”话音还没落Bond就抱着Le Chiffre滚了一圈换了位置，狠狠操了起来，天知道他早就忍不住了。

13 漫长的前戏  
Le Chiffre发现Bond相当喜欢亲吻与爱抚，这男人能花上几十分钟的时间就只是亲吻他的身体各处，舔过每一寸泛红的皮肤，在衣服遮得住与遮不住的部分留下吻痕。而这对于喜欢直奔主题Le Chiffre来说，一开始是相当不习惯的。在他的经验里总是两人衣服还没脱完就已经干在一起了，亲吻与拥抱之类的都是不必要的附加。可现在，他似乎开始习惯，并渐渐喜爱上Bond漫长又温柔的前戏了。他不打算说出来，不，当然不，可他不在乎Bond知道这点。

14 纹身/穿孔/等等  
“不，别想。”Le Chiffre毫无风度的缩在床头把一个枕头挡在自己与Bond之间高声拒绝。  
“这是铂金的，我特意找人为你订的。”Bond一脸可怜兮兮的捧着一个黑色丝绒盒子，那里面放着一个小小的金属环。  
Le Chiffre假笑道，“那么喜欢的话你自己用好了，我可以帮你戴上。”  
Bond撇撇嘴，“那…乳环怎么样？”回答他的是飞过来的枕头。  
（why恶搞了…（。

15 撸给他看  
Le Chiffre两腿分跨在男人身体两侧，一手扶着床头，一手在自己阴茎上套弄着。他们的脸挨的太近了，彼此的呼吸近在咫尺，这让他紧闭着眼睛低下头拒绝去看那人的表情，就连左脸淌过一道热流都没顾得去擦。一只手拖住他的下巴引导着他抬起头，紧接着湿热的触感就顺着那道血痕一路向上，沾湿了他的睫毛。Le Chiffre手上的动作顿了一下，复又更加快急的撸动起来。在他极力抑制下仍旧溜出来的细小呻吟被封入他人口中，消逝于唇舌交缠间。当一根手指探进他身后的小洞，并精准的直接按在前列腺上时，他狠狠的射了出来，连亲吻都没截住他喉间发出的声音。

16 强迫/半强迫性行为  
“停下！”Le Chiffre用手肘向后推拒着紧紧贴上来的Bond，“我今天真的不想做，该死的越野车颠的我头疼。”  
“这话过会儿再跟我说一遍，我也许会答应。”Bond说完扭过男人的脑袋吻了上去。

17 非插入式性行为  
Bond让自己置于银行家并紧的腿间，那里细嫩皮肤的抚慰同样给他带来了不小的快感。  
而Le Chiffre就不太高兴了，反复的摩擦弄的他大腿根有种火辣辣的麻痒感，他被禁止触摸自己，而Bond的阴茎每次一挺动都会磨蹭过他的会阴和睾丸，这种得不到满足的抚触让他只能烦躁的更用力的夹紧双腿。

18 拒绝高潮  
他看到Bond从口袋里掏出那枚该死的阴茎环的时候，真该坚定的把它直接扔出窗外，Le Chiffre跪在沙发上，低头看着自己被束缚住的硬挺的阴茎想。胀红的顶端随着每一次来自后方的冲撞都会渗出几滴前液，可卡在根部的金属环却阻止了他痛快的射精。  
不知过了多久，长时间濒临高潮而又总被憋回去这种模式反复多次后，被干的头脑发昏的银行家终于放弃般的趴到沙发背上任由Bond操弄。  
当一小股热流冲进体内时，被束缚多时的阴茎总算又重归自由。随着Bond几下套弄，Le Chiffre颤抖着射到了黑色皮革上。  
这是一次漫长又持久的高潮，每次Bond的手都会带出一小股精液，直到他怀中的男人再也挤不出一滴，小声啜泣起来。

19 电话性爱  
Bond一手拿着手机，一只手伸进睡裤中缓慢的抚摸自己，满意的听着听筒中传来的湿粘水声。  
过了一会儿，一个沙哑的男声响起，“Bond，你欠我一只新手机。”然后电话就挂断了。  
他盯着天花板傻笑了一会儿，开始闭上眼继续为自己手淫，没多久他就射在了内裤里。

20 占有欲  
“今天你咬的我可真紧。”Bond啃着Le Chiffre下巴笑的别提多欠揍。  
“闭嘴干你的。”Le Chiffre让自己的指甲嵌进男人的肩胛后就拒绝发出声音了， 他不止怕自己大声呻吟出来，更怕嫉妒的话语脱口而出。

21 权力对调  
“别动，男孩，”Le Chiffre按住Bond正试图挺动的腰，“今天我说了算，记得吗？”  
他骑在Bond的阴茎身上，缓慢的操着自己，而他身下的男人正呈大字型的被绑在床上。  
“这太慢了。”Bond绷紧咬肌，努力克制着不让自己扯断绳子再把Le Chiffre干晕过去。

22 鞭打/拍打  
鞭子抽过Le Chiffre脊背时发出的声响让Bond自己都颤了一下，看着那道在苍白皮肤上格外刺眼的红痕，他努力忍耐才没有舔上去。这是惩罚，不是游戏。Bond这么告诉自己，可他不知道自己为什么要选择这种方式来惩罚Le Chiffre的又一次企图逃跑。而Le Chiffre究竟是真的想要逃离还是更想要被抓住后被他惩罚，这点更加让他迷惑。

23 rimming  
Le Chiffre短促的喘息着，他抓紧Bond短发的手不知是想推离还是按的更近。软滑的触感游走到身后小洞边缘让他仰起头发出一声长长的气音，而后那像某种软体动物一样的东西就顶了进去，模仿着性爱的节奏反复进出。

24 小空间内/暗处性爱  
“你疯了吗！？”Le Chiffre终于从Bond的亲吻中挣脱出来后气息不稳的说，他不敢吼的太大声，因为MI6的男洗手间这种地方随时可能有人光顾。  
“别跟我说你不想，”Bond的手向下探去，精准的握住了Le Chiffre已经半硬的阴茎。  
Le Chiffre翻了个白眼，“Q没在这种地方装摄像头对吧？”  
“应该没？”收到狠狠的瞪视后Bond立即改口，“肯定没！”

那天到七楼男厕解手的人都听到了奇怪的响动，但是没人敢去里面的隔间一探究竟，因为MI6曾经流传着这层洗手间闹鬼的传说，可从没人当回事过。那天之后，七楼的男厕就更加鲜有人去了，而最里面隔间的响动倒是不时会出现。

25 面对镜子**  
灼热的呼吸打在镜面上，晕开一小片雾气，Le Chiffre微睁开眼，看到自己倒映在镜中满脸情欲的样子后，就又紧闭了起来。冰凉的大理石洗脸台硌的他膝盖发疼，而皮肤渗出的汗水让他不断打着滑。此刻除了钉在他体内的阴茎和握住他腰侧双手外毫无着力点，唯一能做的就是随着身后男人的抽插摇摆，撑着镜子好让自己不至于撞到头。

26 使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具（或同时）  
“起码….吃饭的时候让我清净一会儿…可以吗？”Le Chiffre喘了好几口起才把这句话完整的说出来，他握住汤匙的手腕上带着手铐，随着顶弄不断起伏的身体根被没办法稳定的让那勺汤进到嘴里，而是全数洒在了身上。  
“瞧瞧你，”Bond摇摇头不赞同的说，“饭都不能自己好好吃了吗？把自己弄的这么脏。”然后托起Le Chiffre的身体让他转了个身面对自己，而一刻都没退出来的阴茎的研磨让男人小声叫了出来。  
被铐在一起的双手只能选择环在对方肩头，低头看着Bond舔掉自己身上的汤汁，浓郁的奶油香气引的他肚子不争气的叫了，Le Chiffre无奈的叹了口气，“说真的，能让我好好吃东西吗？我真的很饿。”  
“没问题，”Bond丝毫不文雅的就着碗含了一口汤，嘴对嘴喂给了Le Chiffre，而后者也只是皱皱眉就张口咽了下去，这总比没有好。

27 支配/服从关系  
Le Chiffre跪在地上，脊背挺直，双手背后，柔顺的低垂着眉眼，迎接身前坐着的男人的目光审视。  
“准备好为我服务了吗，奴隶？”Bond用鞭子挑起他的下巴，愉快的问。  
“是的主人。”Le Chiffre声音平稳，语气恭敬，可内心却在大声咆哮：我他妈的就不该跟Bond玩儿纸牌还打赌！！

28 “现在就做”  
“你就不能再等一分钟？我马上就把帐对完了。”银行家狠狠瞪着把自己扑到在床上的男人道。  
“半分钟都不行，我一个小时后的飞机。”Bond看着Le Chiffre的面部表情柔和下来，继续攻略，“这次要去一个月。”  
“那你还等什么？”Le Chiffre伸手开始扯Bond的衬衣，而Bond加入了他。

29 使用枪械/刀具  
Le Chiffre本来正舒服躺在床上接受Bond手指的操弄，突然间手指的触感换成某种冷硬的金属。  
“那是什么？”Le Chiffre绷紧了身体想要坐起来，而Bond按住了他，吻上了他的嘴唇安抚，“我的PPK。”  
“操你的Bond，”Le Chiffre开始挣扎，“快拿出来！”  
“Shhhh，安静点儿，保险还开着。”Bond满意的看到身下的男人僵硬在那里，然后他把枪又往里推了推。“开玩笑的，里面根本没有子弹。”  
银行家一脸愤恨磨牙的样子简直让特工心情好的不得了。

30 任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等）  
Bond让圣水滴在男人背上，他听到皮肉发出呲呲的灼烧声，然后看着破损的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度迅速复原。他俯身吻上方才刚刚重新生出的部分，还有些泛着粉红，但已光滑如初。  
“你喜欢这么玩儿？”Bond声音模糊的问，同时开始扩大舔吻的范围。  
“有时候，毕竟滴蜡对于吸血鬼来说没什么感觉。”趴着的人转过头，用那只浑浊的左眼看向身后的吸血鬼猎人，笑的危险又诱人。


End file.
